Tragic Endings New Beginnings
by Sasuke's Kanojo
Summary: Tragedies happen, some never recover, some still struggle to move past while other raise up and face the hardships that there faced with. But even the strongest of them can still faulted to the darkness within.
1. Prologue The Best is Yet to Come

**Tragic Endings New Beginnings**

**Prolouge: The Best is yet to Come**

**I would like to thank Janec Shannon and Evalyne for helping me and Beta reading for me, without their help I don't know what I would have done with this story. Check out their stories, they're both amazing writers.**

**Do you remember love  
The heartbreak of love?  
Nothing now but music of the night  
I am forever in love**

**A lover with a fault**  
**A lover with a fault**

**Allow it and you will have it**  
**Allow it and love will be**

**Do you remember the time**  
**When you were satisfied?**  
**Do you remember the time**  
**When you were laughing?**

**The world is wonderful**  
**if you believe in it**  
**Turn your face towards life**  
**and constant hapiness in our midst**

**What happened to those days?**  
**What happened to those nights?**  
**Do you remember the time**  
**When you were sorrowful?**

**Do you remember the time**  
**Forever crying tears?**  
**Was it me or you at fault?**

**Feeling used and lost**  
**Why the fighting and**  
**crying of tears?**

**There is beauty in the world**  
**If you seek it out**  
**There is joyous wonder in the world**  
**Let's seek it out**

**~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~**

"I thought you were just like Calian," Loghain said on his knees breathing heavily. "A child playing at war… I was wrong. There's strength in you that I have not seen since Maric died…I...I yield," he finished, his head hanging in defeat.

The emerald eyes of the young Warden gazed at the man before her. He was a treacherous snake that deserved to lose. "You'll die for what you have done-" She had started but was cut short when she saw Riordan approaching them.

"Wait! There is another option, the Teyrn is a warrior and a general of renown. Let him be of…use. Let him go through the Joining."

Sage had to do a double take, was Riordan really saying what she thought he was saying? Had he taken one too many blows to the head while in Howe's cell? "That's insane!" she cried.

Riordan sighed and looked over at the woman before him. She seemed like the type that would listen to reason… At least he hoped she would prove to be.

"There are too few of us. It's not a matter of what we like. It's a matter of what we _must do._ Our duty is to slay the archdemon. We are not judges. Kinslayers, blood mages, rebels, carta thugs, common bandits. _Traitors_," his eyes landed on Loghain as he spoke the last word. "_Anyone_ with the skill and merit to take up sword against the darkspawn is welcomed amongst us. There are three of us in all of Ferelden and there are…" the old Warden hesitated for an instant, "compelling reasons to have as many Wardens on hand to deal with the archdemon as possible."

"The Joining itself is often fatal, is it not?" Anora asked with a firm tone. "If he survives you gain a general, if not you have your revenge. Doesn't that satisfy you?" the queen asked, her face was carefully blank but one glance at her eyes was enough to see the hope she was trying to disguise.

"Absolutely not!" Alistair shouted angrily . "Riordan, this man abandoned our brothers and then blamed us for the deed! He hunted us down like animals…he tortured you! How can you simply forget that!"

Sage gritted her teeth, both men had valid points. She couldn't forgive Loghain for what he had done but on the other hand, their numbers were too few already… And Loghain was a battle tried general. "No," she breathed. "Loghain has to die for his crimes…"

The young noblewoman could have sworn she heard Alistair mutter a quiet, "_yesss"_ under his breath.

Loghain addressed his daughter when he saw her move to defend him, "It'll be all right Anora. I'm ready to meet my fate."

"Father," the queen whispered, a quiet plea to stand up and fight. For himself. For the good of Ferelden…

For her.

"Daughters never grow up, Anora," he answered her gently. "They remain six years old with pig tails and skinned knees."

Just hearing Loghain say that brought back memories of Sage's own father and she felt tears beginning to burn in the corners of her eyes. Her blood ran cold with realization, if she killed this man, she would be no better than Howe. She would be no better than the man who had slaughtered her family and friends.

She looked at Anora, who like herself, had tears forming at the edges of her eyes, she could relate to what the woman was going through. She had gone through the same thing when she left her parents behind to meet their fate… Only Anora would have to witness her father's death. Sage felt grateful that she hadn't been there to watch her own father's death.

Sage looked back at Loghain with a million thoughts running through her head all at once. She remained quiet as she raised her sword. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Alistair's eyes that held a strange and, yet almost disturbing, kind of relief and approval. . The young rogue turned her attention to

Anora. The queen hadn't turned away from her father who was still hanging his head. The woman seemed frozen in the spot she was in.

Finally, she looked back to Loghain, this once proud man now he hung his head in acceptance, waiting for the blow from her sword.

"Maker forgive me," she whispered, stepping forward for the final blow. The moment before she was to strike, something flashed before her target, and instead of Loghain kneeling before her blade, it was her father. He looked the same way he had right before she'd left him that tragic night. Quivering, Sage watched as his eyes looked up at her.

She stumbled backwards, as if her father had physically struck her. , "Monster…" he mouthed accusingly.

Sage dropped the sword, causing a collective gasp to ripple from throughout the crowd. Her father, the man she inspired to be like, called her a monster. The Warden dropped down to her knees, clutching the hand that once held the sword she mumbled. "I can't do it…I can't!" she gasped trying to hold herself together, though the tears that were burning her eyes. She wouldn't be like Howe, she wouldn't be a monster.

Immediately Zevran and (more surprisingly) Morrigan dropped down to her side, while Alistair stood in horror at his lover's actions.

"Then I will," he threatened.

Sage wiped her eyes and stood up, she knew he wouldn't give up but she made her choice. She knew what she what was at stake but she still stayed strong.

"Alistair, no!" she stood up suddenly, her voice was commanding even as her legs trembled under her. "Loghain surrendered, there's no honor in killing a man who has given up!" she reasoned and felt Zevran place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Please Alistair, revenge won't bring Duncan back," she had stepped into forbidden territory by saying that but if it would get through to him then it needed to be said.

He stomped over to her and gripped her leather armor. She flinched at his rough handling of her and the anger burning in his eyes. She had never seen him like this before. "You killed Howe… You got your revenge for your loved ones, didn't you?" he accused. "So let me have mine!" he whispered as he lifted her off the ground.

She winced at his words. "Howe gave me no choice!" she cried out desperately trying to make him understand. "But Loghain has surrendered…"

He dropped her but before she hit the ground, she was able to catch herself before her body hit the ground. Despite Zevran's desire to yell at the Templar and scold his for letting his emotions cloud his judgment, the assassin held his tongue in favor of letting Sage fight her own battle, but he would however jump in if she needed him.

The Templar glared down at the two. "I didn't think you would act like this, Sage," his voice was a low heated whisper and a shadow crept over his face.

Sage rose to her feet, refusing assistance from both the witch and assassin at her side. She was a Grey Warden and, though she might not like that fact, it was her duty to act as was expected of one. And if Alistair had forgotten what that meant…

It was her duty to show him.

"Alistair," she started, her voice beginning to quiver. "Remember what you are. You are a _Grey Warden_. Think for a moment, would Duncan really wanted you act—"

Suddenly, Sage felt a strong grip on her right arm and then was pulled up to meet Alistair's furious gaze. Her eyes widened in shock at the pure rage she found there. "Don't you _dare_ talk about Duncan like you know him!" he shouted darkly. "That's it, if you're willing to let that _traitor_ live, than I'm gone! So chose," he demanded, glaring down at the girl who held his heart.

She looked in his eyes, hoping to find some sort of emotion there other then anger and hate. "Alistair…" He looked away from her. "Alistair, please, I'm begging you... Don't make me do this. Don't walk out of my life," she whispered, still trying to hold back the tears. She soon felt his grip on her loosen then finally he let go of her completely. The young noble looked at his hands which were both down at his sides.

"Then chose me," he whispered, almost pleadingly though he still refused to look her in the eye.

She looked away from him. "Alistair...you can't…I don't-I can't… kill him," she stuttered.

He turned his back to her. "I never thought… I never expected this from you, Sage," he walked away, ignoring Eamon's orders for him to return. "Have a good life," Thrown casually over his shoulder as though she had never meant anything to him. Then he was gone. He had walked right out of the Landsmeet and out of her life.

She wanted to run after him. She wanted to grab his hand, pull him back, and beg him to stay with her… But she knew she could not. She still had a bigger problem to deal with.

She still had to defeat the Blight.

**~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~**

As Sage looked around her, she took stock of her companions. The Archdemon roared at her with such ferocity that the very sound of it made her blood feel like it would freeze within her veins.

She shook off the paralysis and looked around noticing the how worn out her friends and Loghain looked, she needed to end this quickly. She would make her final stand and kill the beast. She would be the one to sacrifice her life, for she had nothing else left. The rogue glanced over in Loghain's direction. The former Teryn still had a daughter to watch over but what did she herself have? She lost her family to Howe and she lost the man she loved because of Loghain. The warrior was struggling to stand, once steady on his feet the older man made his way over to her.

"I'm making the final blow," he told her. It wasn't a request.

The red head gritted her teeth and glared at his back. "No!" she ordered coldly. "As the senior Grey Warden, it is my duty to make that sacrifice!" she ordered, trying to get in front of him.

She tried to rush past him, planning on darting around him and beating him to the old god, her smaller stature giving her the benefit of speed, but his arm shot out just as she was about to pass him and knocked her down. "What the hell, Loghain!" she demanded coughing after having the wind knocked out of her.

He gave her a sad smile. "I'm an old man. I've lived my life but yours is just beginning," he told her gently.

"What do I have to live for?" she sneered. "I lost my family to Howe and Alistair to you. Tell me _Loghain_, what do I have to live for?" She was shouting at this point, tears running down her face.

For a moment, it seemed as though the old Teryn wouldn't answer but as he turned to face the archdemon, he replied quietly, "That lover boy of yours isn't dead. Go find him."

He began running towards the archdemon, Sage's frantic screaming and the dragon's furious roar nearly drowning out the last words Teryn Loghain, Hero of Ferelden, would ever say.

"I must redeem myself."

**~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~**

**Keep reading the best is yet to come ;D**


	2. 1 Promise of the Word

**Dragon Age: Dragon Age: Tragic Endings, New Beginnings**

**Chapter one: The Promise of The World (If you have ever seen Howl's moving castle, then you know this song)**

**And once again thank you to Eva and Janec for their betaing help!**

**The smile that trembles deep behind your tears  
Is the promise of the world since the beginning of time**

**Even if I'm alone now, from our yesterdays  
Today is born sparkling  
Like the day when we first met**

**You're not in my memories  
You turn into a breeze and touch my cheeks**

**Even after our parting in the afternoon with the sun beaming through the trees  
The promise of the world won't ever end**

**Even if I'm alone now, tomorrow is limitless  
You taught me about  
The kindness that lurks in the night**

**You're not in my memories  
So live forever in the song of the streams  
In the color of this sky, in the fragrance of flowers**

******~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~**

Sage had wanted to begin searching for Alistair the very moment her presence was no longer required by Anora, the queen and her assembly wanted the Warden to stay in Denerim to be shown off like some prized mabari. Eamon had left for Redcliff as soon as his estate in Denerim was secured. Any loyalty he'd held for Alistair no longer applied to her and she was left to fend off Anora's dogs without his assistance.

To her surprise, Zevran insisted on helping her search for him. It wasn't exactly a secret that there was no love lost between the assassin and Templar. Leliana's help was less of a surprise, she and Alistair had always had a close friendship because of their similar beliefs in the Maker. She had known Zane would follow her; he was her loyal war hound after all.

The group decided to start their search in the Port of Denerim. Alistair had left his pack and all his supplies when he'd stormed out of the Landsmeet and no one in Denerim was in a state to sell him any. With no food and little coin to his name, the Templar was most likely to have left by boat.

Sage sighed as she looked around the port, the sky was a lovely shade of blue but the clouds were beginning to grey. Turning to her friends she put on the best smile she could muster, "Alright, Leliana, I want to you go down to the Port Master and see if Alistair got on ship. If he did I want to know what ship and where it was going."

Leliana nodded. "Of course," the bard replied in a serious tone.

Sage then turned to Zevran, "Zev, I want you to go ..."

Zevran interrupted her, "To the brothel, yes?"

"The brothels? Why?" the Warden gave the elf a suspicious look. "Alistair would never go there on his own. We don't have time for _distractions_, Zev."

"Ah yes but people tell brothel workers secrets they normally would not tell anyone else, do they not? " At the woman's confused look he continued, "They tend to have false sense of security, thinking they are safe there just because they are paying someone to have sex with them, and someone might have mentioned something about Alistair yes?"

"How do you know this?"

Zevran laughed, "I was raised in a whore house, my dear.I know _many_ things most men do not." The elf smiled suggestively.

Sage scoffed, "Fine but you're taking Zane with you."

"And why am I to go with your mabari, my Warden?" He eyed the woman in front of him then smirked, "Is it that you want to make sure I am protected in the event I happen to be mobbed by the seductive women because of my striking good looks? Ah, my fiery little minx, it warms my heart to know you are concerned over my wellbeing!"

Sage shook her head and shot Zevran a disappointed glance. "No, I want Zane to go with you so you don't waste time and money on the_ women_."

Zevran placed his hands over his heart and gave her an overly hurt look, "Oh my friend, you wound me so."

The Warden rolled her eyes at the elf's antics and turned around, "Just don't forget why you're there," she sighed and turned away from the group, "I'm heading to the taverns, we'll meet back here later tonight."

The group split up, each of them taking different directions.

**~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~**

Sage groaned, it was already close to dusk and still she hadn't found anything. Sighing, she made her way towards the last tavern in the area. Hopefully this place would have more to offer than the others. Before entering the taverns she gave the sky a quick look, it was going to rain soon and, judging by how dark the clouds were, it was going to rain _hard_. _Great, _she thought to herself_, just what we need, a rain storm._

The young noble secured her cloak tightly around her and pushed open the tavern doors. Sage was automatically greeted by the revolting stench of unwashed bodies, urine and alcohol. She cringed in disgust as she walked over to the bar. Taking a seat Sage ordered a glass of water, shifting around the stool until it was tolerable and she was able to finally look around Sage sipped from her glass. There were several men seated at one of the tables playing cards while others just sat at different booths drowning their sorrows in alcohol. _Who would be the best to go to for information?_ Each one of these men seemed too drunk to even form a proper sentence, much less be able to tell her if they had seen man by Alistair's description come through here. She sighed, _What if there was no hope in finding him? _Hopefully Leliana and Zevran were having better luck than her.

The Warden took another sip from her glass. Right as she was about to ask the bartender if seen a man with Alistair's descriptions he placed a glass of dark wine in front of her. Sage blinked at drink then turned to the man. "I didn't order a drink…" she trailed off in confusion.

The bartender didn't answer her, he just pointed to her right where a man was seated. He had dark medium length hair that looked rather greasy. The man raised his glass to her. "A drink for the Savior of Ferelden," he cheered giving her a smile.

Sage shuttered, just his smile alone set a few unsettling shivers down her spine. She offered a smile back at him, he seemed sober enough to talk to, maybe he could offer her the information she was looking for. Standing up she made her way over to him and sat down, "Thank you for the drink," she said forcing a smile.

The man smiled back at her, "And what is our young hero doing in the harbor, catching a ship perhaps?"

Sage shook her head, "I'm looking for someone. He was very dear to me and he left. Now I'm trying to track him down."

The man chuckled. "He was a Grey Warden as well, I presume?" he took a long swing of his drink before he continued on. "I think I saw him just the other day. Big fella with short blondish hair?"

Sage smiled, _truly_ smiled, _Maybe all hope wasn't lost after all_. "Yes, that sounds like him!" she nodded eagerly, "Do you know where he went?"The man nodded his head. Ever so slowly he leaned towards her, placing her arm near her drink and whispered, "I think I do but I'm not positive." The man looked around them suspiciously. Sage raised an eyebrow, maybe this man wasn't as sober as she thought he was.

"I don't understand," she answered him with a frown, looking down at her glass but seeing nothing unusual about it.

"It's all a bit foggy," he answered with a slight smirk. He leaned back, making a strange hand gesture before pointed at his head with the hand that had been near her drink, "My memory could use a bit of jogging, if you understand me."

The man lowered his hand, but his fingers continued to make strange motions. Despite the fact that she noticed the motions and somewhere in the back of her mind she _knew _they were important and to pay attention to them, Sage suddenly found herself unable to care about the motions enough to even try to decipher them.

Her fingers wrapped around the glass of wine, seemingly of their own volition, and despite the fact that her mind seemed to scream at her that she shouldn't drink the alcohol, her hand raised the glass to her lips and she took a long pull of the dark red liquid.

Sage frowned down at the glass… It tasted funny. She looked back up at the man, who was once again smiling at her. Things suddenly started to become fuzzy and it felt like everything was slowing down. The young woman felt herself starting to tip over chair, only to be caught by the strange man that she had been speaking with.

"Whoa there, _hero._ I think maybe you had too much to drink," even though Sage's mind felt fuzzy she caught the change in his tone. What had been a light, cheerful tone was now scornful. His lips pulled back in a hateful sneer. "Oh, don't worry, pet," he leaned down to whisper against her flesh, his breath tickling her ear. "I'll take real _good _care of you."

Sage panicked when she felt all of her limbs starting to go numb. She opened her mouth to scream but her mouth felt like it was filled with cotton and all that came out was a muted groan. She was helpless! Looking up, she could only stare into those deranged eyes. What was he going to do with her now?

She felt the man lift her up and then Sage knew nothing but darkness.

******~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~**

Zevran sighed as he and Zane walked through the streets of the port. The day had been a waste of time, he hadn't found out anything useful.

He looked up at the dark sky when he felt a rain drop hit his nose. He shook his head, not believing his rotten luck and hoping the storm wouldn't mess his hair up too badly. He glanced down at Zane, the mabari had his ears flat against his head.

"What, you don't like the rain?" Zevran questioned. In response Zane whimpered and dropped his head miserably. Zevran chuckled at the war dog, "And here I thought only felines hated the rain. I must have been mistaken, no?"

He laughed nervously and raised his hands when the dog growled up at him, "I am jesting, my fine furry friend!" The dog hesitated for a moment then turned his attention back to the road. Zevran shook his head and continued to walk down the path that was now beginning to fill with puddles as the rain came down harder.

As he walked, the elf noticed many of the shops had begun to close their doors and douse their lights, obviously getting ready to close for the evening. Most of the homes he noticed were dark and shut up tight for the night as well. The elf couldn't help but wonder if the search would be over after he met up with his friends… If Sage will have managed to catch Alistair before he left and explain herself. He almost wished she'd catch him, for her sake more than anything. She'd run herself ragged chasing him, even if she found no clue of which direction to go, the assassin knew she wouldn't give up that easily.

A stubborn woman, she.

Zevran pulled his cloak tighter around himself as he continued to trudge through the now pouring rain. Why was Sage so set on finding Alistair? The Templar had left her, had broken her heart. Why would she go back to him? He would only hurt her again. The human was a selfish man and Zevran didn't understand Sage's dedication to him. When he'd asked Leliana to explain it, she'd just told him, _Sage loves Alistair deeply_.

But what did _love_ have to do with anything? If Zevran was in Sage's place he would have just moved on. Forget and move on, at least that's what he told himself he would do.

The elf shook his head and looked down at Zane who, even though he was soaking wet, was wagging his tail happily and looking straightforward. The assassin followed the war hound's line of sight and saw Leliana standing at the end of road. The bard was smiling and patting her lap in signal for Zane to run over. The mabari barked happily and galloped towards her, greeting her with a big slobbery kiss.

Zevran smiled and walked over to the two, "My lovely bard, have you found anything out about our missing Templar?"

Leliana sighed, standing up and wiping her face from Zane kisses, "I'm afraid I have not. I had to convince the Port Master to say anything and even then it was just to say that he hadn't seen anyone matching Alistair's description, how about you?"

Zevran shook his head, "It would seem that the brothel workers in this town do not open their mouth for _anything_ unless coin is involved."

Leliana laughed and crossed her arms, "I wonder if Sage had better luck then we did." She looked around expecting to see their impulsive friend but frowned at finding the streets empty. "By the way, where is Sage?"

Zevran raised an eyebrow, "You haven't heard from her? Maybe she has found some information and is chasing the lead?" He placed a hand under his chin and sighed, "It's late, maybe she had already came here and went back to the inn."

"…Maybe…" The bard didn't sound convinced, "That doesn't sound like Sage though, she wouldn't have just gone back without us…"

Zevran sighed and made a gesture with his hands, "I will go look for her. In the meanwhile, take our furry friend back to the inn and dry him off. He doesn't like the rain very much. Try and get some rest, no sense in both of us going off to search for her at this time of night and in this weather you'll catch a cold, my dear."

"Why would I catch and cold over you Zevran?"

Zevran smirked. "Because, my Orlesian friendI am awesome!" He said in an arrogant tone and darted of before she could argue.

Leliana shook her head in response and motioned for Zane to follow her. The mabari hesitated between Leliana and Zevran as if trying to decide who to go with then whined pitifully. "Come on, Zane, you can't track her in this rain anyway," the bard said, urging the dog to come with her. The hound gave the direction Zevran had gone one last sorrowful look before following Leliana. Zane hesitated at first but obediently followed after Leliana.

Zevran turned to watch his two companions fade away into the darkness before resuming his search with a worried frown. _It is_ _most unlike our fair Warden to go missing…I hope she did not get drunk while we were separated, _he thought. The taverns were not the best place for one with a broken heart to venture. Despite the fact that the Warden held a particular distaste for alcohol, the temptation of the solace it offered could prove to be too much for one so young and inexperienced.

Worry began to churn in the pit of his stomach and each step held a greater urgency than the last as he found no sign of the young Warden.

**~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~**


	3. 2 Hana Kagari

**Tragic Endings New Beginnings.**

**Chapter Two: Hana Kagari**

**Disclaimer coz we all have to have 'em…unless its your own work then of course you have to put the whole copy right yatta yatta ya…anyway don't own dragon age characters or the song Hana Kagari by Yumi Shizukusa.**

**And if your wondering why the heck do I have a Japanese title is because this song is originally in Japanese I just found the translation for it. Pretty soon I wont need to look up the translations ^_^. **

**Thank you to Jannec and Eva for their patience's with this chapter.**

**Its been redone twice and had given many headaches in order to get it just right. So please enjoy.**

**~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~**

**The flame of my nearly-forgotten memories  
Begins to light  
Like a firefly, it makes you  
Seem so precious to me**

**How long will that faint nostalgic scent**  
**Burn in my heart...?**

**Flickering cherry blossom bonfire**  
**Please convey my longing**  
**Though we chose different paths**  
**My heart is still calling for you**

**Slowly now Pale moonlight  
Shine through your gentle eyes  
****Trust****all my love for you**

**I wanna be strong for you**  
**I know we'll be together**  
**Don't let your feeling go Oh Please**

**I feel you I hear you**  
**Do you believe in fate?**  
**Feel all my love for you**  
**(Forever and ever more)**

**I feel you I hear you**  
**Do you believe in fate?**  
**Feel all my love for you**  
**Yeah yeah**

**I'm not as strong  
As you think  
I've kept my hair long like it was that day  
Because you said you liked it...**

**Hold me tight, don't ever let me go**  
**Make me forget everything**

**Flickering cherry blossom bonfire**  
**Our shadows overlap as they get closer**  
**My overflowing love will melt the snow**  
**And I'll finally get to see you**  
**And then...**

**I'll make a wish on the cherry blossom bonfire**  
**That you'll tell me you won't leave me alone**  
**That this warmth in my hand**  
**Is not a dream...**

**~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~**

Sage couldn't breathe. There was a heavy pressure on her chest that made every breath seem to shoot daggers throughout her whole body. Quiet voices, almost silent murmurs, hovered on the edge of her consciousness. If she tried she could probably figure out what they were saying, but the tone was one that she'd heard often enough from Wynne.

The gentle nudge of a healer.

The act of just breathing was becoming more of a struggle, the harder she tried the more it hurt. Hot tears began to stream from her eyes as she couldn't even find the strength to lift her lids. Gentle hands lifted her head and held a glass of water to her lips. She didn't protest the cool water that dripped down her throat.

She was with Wynne and Wynne would never harm her.

**~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~**

Leliana sighed as the door swung shut behind her. That was the fourth tavern they'd been to and everyone had said the same thing: Sage had been there but she'd left (many of them had grumbled about the fact that she hadn't ordered anything other than water).

"Zevran…" Leliana said hesitantly. The assassin stopped to look at her over his shoulder.

When he saw the look on her face, he answered, "There is only one more, yes?"

Leliana sighed again. She couldn't deny him the spark of hope that searching gave him. "The last one is five blocks that way," she told him; pointing the direction though she knew he already knew it. He nodded his thanks and took off at a walk that was just short of a run. Zane kept pace with the assassin but Leliana held back slightly.

She needed to think and she had always found that easier to do when trailing behind.

She was so deep in thought she hadn't realized they reached the last tavern until she nearly ran into Zevran's back. The elf didn't wait for her before entering the final tavern. She gazed at the building then, without any more hesitation, slipped inside after the blond.

In the time it had taken Leliana to catch up, Zevran had already crossed the room to the bar and started a conversation with the bartender.

"The lass was here," the bartender was telling him. "But she left." He said briefly flicking his eyes to a dark corner of the room, thinking the rogues would not notice. Leliana caught the movement and narrowed her eyes. _He's hiding something from us…_ She concluded. _But what?_ "But there's more to it than that."

"Not really," he shrugged, nonchalantly setting the glass he was cleaning down and grabbing another.

"Monsieur, we are trying to find our friend. She is young and we are very worried for her," Leliana pleaded.

The bartender just scoffed. He grabbed the tray of clean glasses and squatted to put them away under the counter. "If the chit was so young, ya shouldn't have let her wander into taverns alone," his voice was muffled by the counter as he spoke and the chinking of glasses filled the air. "The wench ended up having too much wine and going home with the sleaziest fella in the joint," he let off a quiet huff and added, "And that's saying something. We don't exactly have top stuff here, ya know."

The bartender froze at the feeling of cold metal against his throat. Pressure from the sharp edge told him to stand and he followed those directions without question. Only the female remained on the other side of the bar, he hadn't even heard the elf move behind him.

A sweet, threatening smile graced the redheaded woman's face as her eyes held a cold edge to them. "You might want to avoid insulting our friend. I'm afraid that's _not_ something we react very well to," she told him conversationally as she took a seat at one of the barstools. "Now," she opened her mouth but then paused for a moment and looked thoughtful, "I'm afraid I didn't catch your name…"

"A-Albert, miss," the bartender stuttered, swallowing thickly. She smiled at him brightly.

"Well then, _Albert_, we're going to need you to tell us everything that happened that night," she told him and Albert spoke quickly, telling her even the most unrelated details he could remember.

**~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~**

Even after the darkness enveloped her, Sage could still hear the quiet murmurs. There were two people, a man and a woman, but they didn't sound familiar at all. They seemed to be arguing about… _something_… but she couldn't quiet hear them well enough to understand. The girl tried to open her eyes, to see who it was but she heard the woman make a soothing sound and placed her hand over her eyes. "Hush child, you need rest."

Sage wanted to nod her head, to give a sign, of acknowledgement but her muscles were too heavy to move and she was getting sleepy so instead she just let her mind succumb to the sweet bliss of the darkness.

**~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~**

Zevran let out a sigh of frustration as he walked out of the inn the group had investigated. Another dead end, it seemed as if Sage and the mysterious man had just dropped off the face of Thedas.

They were slowly nearing the end of the road. Two days had gone by and still they hadn't found any new leads. There was only one more in left. If Sage or the man weren't here then it meant that they had never gone to an inn (at least in the city) that night, and it also meant that it was a waste of the precious time they had left.

Zevran was abruptly taken out of his thoughts by Leliana whom had just exited the inn followed by Zane, the marbari's head hanging low. "Zev, I don't think this is working…we should have found something, _anything_, by now…"

Zevran held up his hand up abruptly, letting her know he'd heard enough, "Leliana, we will find something, we should not give up yet. The Warden would do the same for us, yes?"

Zevran knew that look on the red heads face; he knew she was not completely convinced even as she relented and told him, "Alright, let's keep looking then…"He nodded his head and turned around, heading for the Gnawed Noble Tavern.

**~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~**

Sage was on the brink of consciousness when she heard the soft murmurs again. There was man who had a strange accent, his voice was loud and booming, and there was a woman with a soft and gentle voice. The feminine voice sounded far too young to be Wynne…but if it wasn't the elder mage, who was she?

"W-who…?" she coughed. Her voice was horse and her throat felt raw. Talking wasn't a good idea, but it did break up the argument.

She heard light footsteps then she felt a hand on her forehead, "Her fever is still a little high…"

The rest of what the woman said faded as sleep washed over her again.

**~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~**

When Sage regained consciousness again, she still didn't have the strength to open her eyes but she could hear things a little bit clearer. There was an unfamiliar man and woman in the room with her. Was it safe to assume she was back at the palace? Zevran and Leliana could have brought her back…

"Will the lass make it?" She heard a man say. Who was he? Maybe he was a knight? His accent was strange, unlike any of the Ferelden accents she'd heard. She had heard something like it before, but she couldn't place where or when

"I believe so, yes. I've done all I can. The rest is up to her but she's strong. Any other girl would not have made it this far," she heard the soft voice of a woman spoke.

"Aye, she must be a hell of a fighter," the man loudly, his loud and booming voice reverberating off the walls. He was scolded harshly by the woman.

"Not so loud, she's still asleep," the woman reprimanded, there was a moment's pause and then the woman added, "She's a fighter in more than the metaphorical sense, my dear. From the scars on her body I'd say she's had quite a rough time, most of these are fairly recent."

"Hrm…that be interestin'…"

Sage tried to fight the feeling of sleep as it washed over her. She needed to know who she was with. She needed to know why Leliana and Zevran weren't there. She started to become panicky when she didn't feel the fuzzy head of her mabari. But she wasn't able to feel confused and fearful for very long when sleep took a hold of her.

**~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~**

Zevran looked up at the sky. As the day progressed, it had only seemed to reflect the growing despair in his chest he'd been fighting not to acknowledge. They had just left the inn and, like the others, it had had no information to offer. A small hand grasped his shoulder and the assassin raised his eyes to meet Leliana's. Her eyes held an empty resignation that made the walls he'd built finally give way. "Zevran, I really think we should get help—"

The elf became annoyed as he fought to keep his heart from rising to his throat. "Leliana," he responded slowly, struggling to keep his voice even, "As I said earlier, that is not necessary. We are both excellent trackers." Zane let out a loud bark and Zevran rested his hand on the mabari's head, adding, "And we have Zane to assist us. We _will_ find her."

Leliana shook her head half-heartily, "We should have found something by now. A trail, a scrap of clothing, _anything_ that could point them in her direction. "It's going to _rain_ soon, Zevran! If there's a trail to follow, it will be washed away." Seeing she was making no progress, she pleaded, "_Please,_ Zevran. We need to go to Anora and ask her guards to help. We can cover more ground that way."

Zevran set his jaw tightly. "We will continue to search. We will find something. We have to." He looked away from the redhead, "We should search the docks one last time, there may be something there we have overlooked." He began to walk off with Zane by his side, both marching determinedly to the docks.

Leliana let out a heavy sigh and looked up to the darkening sky with a heavy heart. She shook her head and followed after Zane and Zevran still unsure if this was right course of action.

**~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~**

Sage's eye fluttered open and she tensed when she couldn't see out of her right eye. Panic began to set in. She raised shaking hands to her head, the movement sending a fresh wave of pain throughout her entire body. The pain in her arms drew her attention and she examined the blood stained bandages. Terror gripped her. With trembling fingers she gentle unwrapped the bandages of one arm, grimacing several times as the wounds reopen because of her tampering. Her eye widened as she looked over the lacerations and hand-shaped burns that marred her arms and wrist. _What happened!_ Her mind shrieked as she sat up rather quickly.

Pain shot through her body and the room began to spin. Her stomach turned violently so she slowly laid back down. When the nausea subsided, she sat up but slower this time. Her head felt heavy and her limbs felt like jelly. She took a few shallow breaths in, making sure not to disrupt her injured ribs trying to calm the rising panic but her side burned in pain so she was forced to take shallow breaths.

The girl saw a shimmer of light out of the corner of her eye. It flicked again from the sunlight near a bedside table, she picked up the object.

It was a mirror.

She felt her body tremble as she looked over her appearance. Her right eye was covered with a soft cloth making a sort of patch. While her left eye was black and her right cheek was swollen.

Flashes began to form in her mind but the images were foggy. She remembered going to a tavern and meeting… meeting _someone_. Then…

Nothing.

Sage frowned. The fact of the matter remained that she was here and _how_ she got here wasn't as important as _where_ here was.

She shifted towards the edge of the bed carefully. Her whole body protested the movement but she pushed past its complaints. Once her feet were on the wooden floor, she waited for the world to stop spinning. Closing her eyes and battling the nausea that had bile rising in the back of her throat. Taking long, deep breaths of the musty air… _Musty?_ She froze as she questioned herself. Sage opened her good eye to take a clearer look at her surroundings.

Wooden floors, wooden walls, wooden ceilings. Her breathing started to come quicker as realization hit her. This was not the palace. Palaces had stone floors, stone walls, stone ceilings. They smelled of cool earth, not salty sea water. The world around her was not spinning, it was _rocking _and the creaking and groaning of wood filled her ears from every direction.

This was not the palace.

She was on a ship.

Her breaths came to her short and quick. She was on the verge of hyperventilating as panic flooded her veins and questions filled her mind. What happened? Where was Wynne? Where was Leliana? Where was Zevran? Where was Zane? What was this ship? How did she get here? Where were they taking her? Who were _they_?

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard loud footsteps approaching the room. She quickly scanned the room; she needed a weapon, anything that she could use to defend herself. Her panicked mind would not focus and she could not find anything close by.

On instinct she rose to her feet quickly but immediately fell to her knees, her legs unwilling to support her. Grasping, she found the bedside table was able to support her, she pulled herself up. Her arms screamed as she did so. Sage bit her bottom lip and the sharp wave of pain distracted her from the rest of the pain that filled her body.

She was breathing hard from the effort of standing, her chest burned painfully. Pulling herself to her feet had sapped her of what little strength she'd had but she reached deep in herself and used her fear and anger to fuel her just a bit longer. Her eyes scanned the room, searching for hiding places or anything that could be useful. She would have to rely on the element of surprise. Whoever was coming wouldn't be expecting her to be up moving around… She hoped.

Her heart beat faster and adrenaline rushed through her veins, giving her the strength to move towards the door and hide. She wouldn't be much use in a fully fledged fight but she hoped she could disable the person and make a run for it. When she heard the turning of the knob, she froze and mentally prepared herself for the attack. When a tall burly man passed through the doorway, she kicked out her leg, hoping to knock the back of his knees and make him to lose his footing so she could escape. Sage was still too weak for her strike to have the full effect and her lack of training had her miss her mark, however, she was able to graze the side of his knee making him stumble.

Making him stumble would have to be enough.

She darted past him; fortune didn't seem to be on her side because as soon as she passed the doorframe a large wave hit the side of the ship causing it to rock sharply to the side. Being used to solid, unmoving ground, coupled with her already weakened state, when the ship suddenly dipped to one side it threw Sage off balance, nearly slamming her into the doorframe. A large hand grabbed her arm to steady her but the tight grip that was meant to be helpful made her cry out in pain from her injuries and the pain caused a flood of memories that she wasn't ready for.

_It had been storming the lightening momentarily illuminated the room. She could barley she the nose on her face it was scarcely lit candles out of her puerperal vision_. _; The room was cold and damp, and from what she could feel the ground was a dirt floor. She had no clue where she was or how she got there but she was shivering and it had nothing to do with the cold. Panic and fear had gripped her _

_Dirty fingers held her right eye open and poured something into her eye. Almost immediately she felt her eye burn painfully. She thrashed her head, as though trying to throw off whatever was on her face, as the burning intensified by the second. Her nose burned with the smell of burning flesh. Slowly she felt greater pain wash over her eye as if every damaged nerve suddenly jerked away and nit themselves together. The pain suddenly stopped and she could see out of her eye once more. Her body shivered in shock, she closed her eye relieved that for the moment, the pain had stopped. She tried to relax, thinking perhaps it was over but she was wrong. She felt something her eye open again and a substance being poured into her eye. The scolding pain returned, and just like the first time she felt the painful healing process begin again. _

_She couldn't remember how many times the person did this; the never ending pain seemed to just run together after a period of time. _

_Sage couldn't recall much of the man's features, as he hovered over her, pouring the substance into her eye over and over again but she remembered catching glimpses of his eyes. Those auburn brown irises staring down at her the whole time, he tortured her…. the very same eyes staring at her right now_.

She struggled under his grasp, "Let me go… you…you monster!" She cried thrashing and trying to break free of his hold.

She began to kick, but the man grabbed her other arm. Sage screamed out in pain but didn't feel the floor under her as she was lifted off the ground, felling back on the bed.

"Be calm lass, I ain't gonna hurt yah…" The man spoke; if Sage wasn't in a state of panic she would have realized the voice sounded familiar."Now calm yer self down, yah might be openin' up them their wounds of yours more."

She heard the man but yet, she didn't care. "NO! Leave me alone! Don't touch me!" she wailed, her eyes over flowing with tears. She curled into a fetal position rocking herself and sobbing uncontrollably. She didn't even notice when the man left the room.

**~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~**

_It's been four days, where has Sage disappeared to? _Leliana thought to herself as she, Zevran, and Zane walked through the ports of Denerim once again. Not knowing where there young friend went to only caused the sinking feeling in the pit of their stomach to worsen. After four days they had found nothing. Leliana sighed as she gazed towards the sea, _where did he take you? Who were you with?_ Leliana thought. The bar keep had given them a very good descriptive of the man that Sage was with the night she went missing. It didn't sound like anyone the bard had ever seen before with the girl before. Could it have been someone from Sage's past, from before she became a Warden?

They had searched all the taverns and all the inns in Denerim where else was there to search?

Leliana stopped and looked up at her friend, he was blaming himself for not being able to find her, "Zevran we've done all we can at this point, we _have_ to go tell Anora, she might have better luck!" She urged him eyes pleading for him to listen.

Zevran shook his head, "That is not necessary, Leliana. I _will_ find her."

"Zevran we've been out here for four days and we haven't found anything! We have to go tell her, this is getting us nowhere. If we keep searching here I have a feeling we will lose the trail! "

Zevran pulled away from her comforting touch, turning away from her and crossing his arms. "Go tell Anora and the others, if you wish," he said bitterly, "But I will continue on my own, I have to find her." With that he turned on his heels and stalked away, Zane following close behind him.

Leliana sighed then shook her head, turning towards the castle. _I'm sorry, Zevran._

**~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~~0.0~**


End file.
